meme_queenfandomcom-20200213-history
Rob
Rob & Karen in The Great Raid (jap. ロブ＆カレンと地球外 Rob & Karen to Chikyū-gai ''lit. ''Rob & Karen and the Extraterrestrial) is the first of the many specials that are part of the Normie Prince and the Queen of Memes series. Events of this special are based on a joke post in a Facebook group about the raid of Area 51, and the journey to "see them aliens." It also marks the debut of the alien girl, Medako Andro. Synopsis The story begins at Rob's apartment with him and Karen. The two prepared themselves to leave and head to school. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Tom and Normioda. They started discussing stuff about school until Normioda brought the question about aliens. Tom, Karen and Rob all contemplated their existence while Normioda explained that aliens might exist somewhere, which is a reason Area 51 is a thing. Having mentioned that, he asked everyone to come to his house in order to talk about his plans in the near future, to which everyone agreed. He also invited the Fantastic Hoe and Guy Fiesta to join them as well. After school, the whole crew (excluding, of course, Skippy) headed to Normioda's house and he said that he recalls seeing a spaceship too big to land on Earth, which might just prove the alien's existence. However, the rest were very sceptical, and all denied what he said. Soon after, he confessed that he always wanted to go to space and explore its wonders, and even said that he would go there just so he can see "them aliens." After a while, Normioda proposed that they should go to space to explore, to which Rob gave him a lecture about space being an enormous zone without air and with ridiculously low temperatures, but Karen was thinking otherwise and offered to be of assistance. In the end, the power of will from both Normioda and Karen made everyone else hop onto the bandwagon and join them on the space exploration adventure. Unfortunately, the problem was that nobody has enough money for the tickets to the United States, and the space centre in it, NASA. Fortunately, the problem was solved when Chungus, Karen's chubby rabbit creature, offered a ride to that spot in a couple of hours. After everybody boarded the Chun-bus (port. of Chungus and Bus, though not technically a bus), they were off from their country and flew to the US, and in a couple of hours, they arrived at NASA. Everybody sneaked into a rocket ship, while Karen claimed to know how to operate it, to which Rob replied with: "How? With the power of memes?" While they were taking off, an astronaut found out his rocket was gone and that his own take-off would be delayed for quite some time, making him angry. In the meantime, everybody besides Karen watched as they were approaching the edge of the ozone layer. They were also getting closer to the spaceship that was floating in the air, outside the ozone layer, and the same one which Normioda claimed to have seen. Everyone agreed to land on the Moon as it was a safe spot. Normioda was so excited to explore the Moon that he forgot to put his space suit on, and ejected himself out of the rocket without it, therefore freezing himself completely. Fantastic Hoe argued that he might have actually killed himself and said they should all go home. Rob, naturally, refused to do so, and stuck with Karen to explore the alien conspiracy, while the Fantastic Hoe and Tom stayed in the ship to guard it, and Fiesta shook his maracas even more on top of it. While looking around the Moon, Karen and Rob noticed a small, petite girl which soon turned out to be Medako Andro, one of the aliens from the spaceship. She started talking with her antennas, producing continuous beeps which made them squirm in discomfort. Medako then realised she encountered the first humans, so she switched back to speaking English. The three introduce one another, and they find out that Medako arrived with the spaceship in the Milky Way like it did with every other galaxy. She also told them she's a stone-collecting enthusiast (though with a struggle of saying so) and that she's having doubts about what to collect from planet Earth, knowing Earth is the only populated planet (at least, the only populated planet that Karen and Rob have heard of). As Karen carried Normioda's frozen body, Rob came to a realisation that they can work together in order to both bring Normioda back to life and to help Medako with gathering a resource from Earth. Both agree that there's a perfect balance in each other's wishes, and decided to get started on realising them. While heading to the alien spaceship, Rob asked Karen, who was wearing Samus' Zero Suit, how she is able to breathe in space, to which she replied with: "I don't need air, I have memes." Once inside the spaceship, Rob and Karen started squirming even more because so many aliens produced the similar continuous beeping noises from their antennas, but Medako gave them both headphones which muted these voices, though they were still able to hear other voices which weren't beeps. They placed Normioda onto a surgical bed and Medako attempted to unfreeze him with the machine whose name cannot be translated to English, which she did, but when Normioda woke up, he started to act like a "Minecraft Youtuber," saying various stuff like "what's going on guys, TheNormalDude27 here." Rob suspected that this wasn't Normioda, and quickly took a random baseball bat and hit him heavily enough to render him unconscious. A few moments later, Fiesta, the Fantastic Hoe and Tom also arrived, watching as Medako ran towards one of the aliens and asked for assistance on "accurate revival." The alien blurted out a bunch of gibberish through the antennas and managed to bring Normioda back to his senses with a bright flash which blinded every human being in the ship. Normioda woke up and after saying some words, Rob confirmed it was him. After coming to his senses, Normioda noticed he was in a spaceship and started screaming for a bit, which made everyone (even the aliens) cover their ears and squirm. In the end, he got excited and introduced himself to all the other aliens and asked to take a group picture with Medako and the rest of his friends. After everyone got along, it was time for Rob and the rest to help Medako in her mission. Rob, Karen and Medako hopped into a far smaller spaceship. The rest of Rob's friends also wanted to fly in their saucer, but it was too small for everyone, so they had to get another one while one alien controlled it (the alien didn't speak English very well so he used his antennas to give beeps, impressing everyone in the ship). With everybody on board, the two saucers left the giant spaceship and pursued Earth. While Medako and her saucer flew towards the US, the other one went around the Earth to entertain Rob's friends. Rob explained that there is a very specific place they'll have to come to first, which was Area 51. They soon flew there. In the meantime, some soldiers were standing at the entrance and guarding Area 51 in case anyone decided to "Naruto run" through, and steal the most valuable item from there: alien conspiracy documents. As the saucer approached their vicinity, the soldiers immediately ran to report that there is a flying saucer, most likely an UFO. The general stood in the middle of the area and awaited their arrival. After the saucer landed on Earth, Medako, Rob and Karen came outside. This confused everyone, so Medako took it on herself and explained that she's not there to cause any trouble, and only merely there to find any kind of valuable resource from this planet so they can keep on wandering in space. To prove that she was an alien, she pointed towards the huge spaceship in the sky. The general asked her what she is looking for exactly, to which she said it could be anything, from rocks, to papers. After saying papers, the general demanded to obtain the alien conspiracy documents. While the soldiers were on the way, the general asked to take a picture of her and keep it safe within Area 51. Before Medako was able to say anything, Karen said that he can only take the picture if he can show it to the real world as well, and not just keeping it for himself. This made the general sweat, as he knew what could happen if the picture was released to the world. As a backup plan, Rob has taken a picture beforehand and showed it to the general, saying he can't do anything to delete the pic from his phone. This way, he had two choices: either show the pic to the world himself, or let "some kid" show it to the world instead, therefore losing a chance to claim his first picture ever posted for the world to see. The general opted for the first choice. Soon, the soldiers returned with the documents which he gave to Medako. Rob sent his picture to the general and allowed him to claim it as his. After all the requirements are met, Rob, Karen and Medako returned to the spaceship and flew back to the spaceship in space. Medako thanked the two for helping her find something to bring home, saying these papers look pretty, and that they symbolise what planet Earth is like. To thank them more, she gave Rob a small device which can be used to communicate with her and the rest of the aliens on the ship. Happy, Rob shed a few tears as he hugged Medako, while Karen approached her from the other side. Once everyone (including the saucer with Normioda, Guy Fiesta, Fantastic Hoe and Tom the Boy) arrived at the spaceship, they noticed that Skippy was on top of one of the saucers, which shocked Rob and Karen. Skippy simply said it's a complicated issue to explain, and left the ship. Rob, Karen and everyone else also left the giant spaceship to return to their rocket, as they waved goodbye to the aliens which were about to travel further into the galaxy. After finally coming back from space, the rocket nicely landed on Earth and everyone left it, only to find the angry astronaut from before who demanded payment for using his rocket without permission. Karen took off her crown and reached for a Mountain Rose (a drink similar to Mountain Dew) and gave it to the guy. Though he said this isn't going to pay anything, the moment he blinked, everyone disappeared. In the end, the astronaut let it go and had to wait a bit longer so he can go to space soon, thus ending the special.